Keep Holding on
by gleek06216
Summary: A one shot Cherry song fic to Keep Holding On.  Written for CherryPower.


**A quick cherry one shot dedicated to CherryPower Enjoy :)**

* * *

Mike walked out of his last class, smiling and ready for the weekend. He turned the corner into a hallway that was always deserted by now and froze. In front of him, still in front of her locker was a tiny brunette, shoulders shaking, in what appeared to be sobs, but he couldn't see her face to know for sure. What he did know was who it was, Rachel Berry.

_You're not alone, together we stand_

_I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand_

_When it gets cold and it feels like the end_

_There's no place to go, you know I won't give in_

_No, I won't give in_

He continued his walk over to the small girl and the closer he got, the more he took in. She was covered in slushy, but he knew that wasn't enough to make the strong girl cry. She had in her hand a piece of paper but he couldn't see what it was.

When he got behind her, he put his hand on her shoulder, "Rachel? Are you okay?"

She stiffened when she felt the hand but when she saw who it was she, tried to force a smile, "Fine, Michael. Just need to go get cleaned up. Thank you for your concern."

She turned and started to walk away.

_Keep holding on_

_Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_Just stay strong_

_Cause you know I'm hear for you, I'm hear for you_

He noticed she had dropped the piece of paper when she had been surprised by him, he bent and picked it up. Opening it he saw it was a picture of Rachel with Kurt and Mercedes. Rachel had been horribly graffitied and underneath the picture was a note from Mercedes

ManHands,

We were never your friends, it was just a dare that Quinn gave us at the beginning of summer because really who would be friends with you on their own? You know that thing you told us? About you're little crush? Jacob's blog's running the story tomorrow. There's your heads up. Later.

_There's nothing you could say, nothing you could do_

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

_So keep holding on_

_Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

"Rachel" He called out, running after her, even as he was silently cursing Mercedes, Quinn and most of the glee turned into one of the girls restrooms and he followed her in. "Rach, wait up"

She turned around, tears obvious on her face now, "What, Mike?" She saw the picture in his hand and glared, "Go ahead, say whatever it is you're going to say and then leave me alone."

He looked at her confused for a second before realizing she thought he intended to be a part of the cruel prank. He shook his head, "Let me help you"

She looked at him, warily, a tired set in her features even as he watched tears dry, "Why?"

"Because you need it. And because no one deserves this" He motioned towards the picture.

_So far away, I wish you were here_

_Before it's to late this could all disappear_

_Before the door's closed and it comes to an end_

_With you by my side I will fight and defend_

_I'll fight and defend, yeah, yeah_

She shook her head and he heard her mutter something like "I wish Noah were here"

"Where is he?" He asked her, confused at the other boys absence.

She realized he had heard her and went back to rinsing off her hands before leaning down and starting to rinse off her hair, "His sister is sick. He stayed home to take care of her"

Mike nodded before walking up behind her, pulling a chair with him. "Here, sit down. I'll get it out of your hair."

She shook her head but he just pushed her into the chair anyway. Sighing, she just gave in and he hated the defeated look in her eye.

_Keep holding on_

_Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_Just stay strong_

_Cause you know I'm here for you , I'm here for you_

"So which prick threw the slushy?" He asked, tone a little harsher than he meant for it to come out.

"Mercedes" She replied before starting to break down again.

He stopped his rinsing of her hair and moved to pull the tiny girl to his chest. She was stiff in his arms for a few moments before finally relaxing against him, sobbing.

"She was my friend. We hung out all summer. Me her and Kurt…How could she?"

"Shh.. It'll be ok. I've got you" He muttered into her ear as her sobs continued.

_There's nothing you could say, nothing you do_

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

_So keep holding on_

_Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

When she calmed down and pulled away, she saw the mess she made on his shirt, not just water but the slushy that was still on her clothes. "I'm sorry, Mike. You're clothes."

He looked down at this shirt then at her frown and laughed. The fact that she had just had one of the worst days of her life and was worrying about his shirt showed how stupid Mercedes and Kurt were for throwing away this girl's friendship.

He smiled at her, when he saw her confused look, "Don't worry about it, doll. It's just a shirt. I'm more worried about you"

"Why are you worried about me?" Rachel demanded, fire slowly burning back in her eyes, not ready to trust another person.

"Because we're friends, Rach."

She shook her head, "Since when?"

He smiled at her, "I know we've not hung out a lot but we've been in glee together for a year. Danced and sang together for a year, that has to mean something right?"

She frowned, "Apparently not" She said as she looked at the picture on the ground.

_Hear me when I say when I say, I believe_

_Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny_

_Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

He put his hand on her shoulder, making her look at him, "It does to me. If you'll let me, I'd like us to become friends."

She frowned, not to eager to be hurt again.

He kept her eyes on his and smiled at her, "Think about it this way, if I hurt you, Puck'll kick my ass because unlike Jones I'm not a girl"

She laughed softly at that and his grin widened at the sound. Holding his arms out to her, "Friends?"

She launched her self into his arms and hugged him tight, "friends" she whispered

"Good, now what do you say we head back to my house so we can both get cleaned up, friend?"

_Keep holding on_

_Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_Stay strong_

_Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you_

She nodded, grabbing her stuff in one hand, tearing up the picture before throwing it in the trash. He grabbed her hand and led them to his car. She got her phone out and froze in front of his car.

"What's wrong"

She shook her head but started typing a text.

"Rach?" Mike asked, confused.

"That was from Kurt. He wasn't a part of it. He said he told off Mercedes when he heard about it and has been trying to find me since."

Mike smiled at her, "See, I told you it meant something." He squeezed her shoulder as she nodded, smiling back at him.

"Thank you, Mike.""Anytime, I'm guessing Hummel's coming to get you?"

She nodded, "He said he's on his way, but do you mind waiting…in case"

She didn't want to say in case it was another trick but he read it in her eyes and nodded, "Sure. Throwing an arm around her shoulders he rubbed a hand up and down her arm, warming her up from where the ice and cold water had cooled her.

"So, Rach, we're friends right?" He asked, a mischievous lilt to his tone.

The wary look was back but she nodded, slowly.

"So, who's this crush you have then?" He asked, smirking as she immediately blushed.

"No one."

_There's nothing you could say, nothing you could do_

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

_So keep holding on_

_Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

"Aw come on Diva, Friends share" He whined playfully, happy that it earned him another smile.

"Friends share? Then who do you have a crush on, Michael?" She shot back with a smirk.

"Honestly?" He asked

She rolled her eyes but nodded.

"I have had a crush on this gorgeous brunette who wears her heart on her sleeve, has an incredible singing voice and killer dance moves. But until recently I haven't been able to get up the courage to talk to her"

_Keep holding on_

_Keep holding on_

Rachel blushed as she realized who he was talking about, looking down at the ground for a few seconds before back up into his eyes.

Mike was looking fidgety now, "Well, your turn." He said, trying to get her to talk

She smiled up at him as she replied, "I have had a crush on this handsome Asian, who is an amazing dancer, best friends with my best friend, and though I thought he was quite quiet, has turned out to be amazing at cheering a girl up"

His mouth dropped, as he realized she was talking about him, "Seriously?"

She nodded, blushing but still smiling, "Ask Noah, or I guess Read Jacob's blog tomorrow."

He hugged her again, "Does that mea you'd want to go to dinner with me tonight?"

She smiled up at him, nodding, causing him to smile down at her.

They heard a car pull up and turned to see Kurt getting out."Diva, are you alright?" He asked, concerned as he took in her appearance.

She smiled at Kurt, "I'm fine Kurt"

He took in who she was with and the smiles on both of their faces, "I can see that, now. Do I need to leave?"

Rachel laughed at him, rolling her eyes at the question at the same time, "No, apparently I have a date tonight so who better to help me pick out the perfect outfit then my best fashionista friend?"

Kurt practically squealed at that thought before immediately trying to drag her to the car, saying that they had so much to do and so little time.

She took her arm back, saying she'd be there in a second and he nodded, smiling knowingly before getting into the car himself.

Rachel turned to Mike, "Despite everything, I'm really happy how things turned out today" She said, smiling.

"Me too" He agreed.

"Pick me up at 7?" She asked.

"Make it 6:30" He replied with a wink that made her giggle and blush at the same time.

She nodded, "Sounds great" She then leaned up and kissed his cheek. "Thanks for everything"

"Anytime Rach, that's what boyfriends are for."

She smiled at the term but nodded, grinning at him one last time before turning to get into the car.

_There's nothing you could say, nothing you could do_

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

_So keep holding on_

The following Monday, Rachel walked into school hand and hand with her new boyfriend, Mike. Kurt and Noah both close by. They definitely turned a lot a heads seeing as a blog had been posted Sunday night about Rachel's supposed secret crush on the normally quiet dancer. As the happy couple walked past Mercedes, Quinn and Finn, Rachel smiled sweetly at Mercedes, waving even as the girls glared at her in return.

She sent them all a wink before turning back to her boyfriend, leaning up she kissed him sweetly before Noah coughed and grabbed her arm to drag her to class.

He couldn't help but smile after the girl as she was dragged away, so glad he had been there that Friday because now.. Now everything was perfect.

_Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_

* * *

_**aww yay, no matter what happens good always ends up coming out of it eventually. Remember that loves, no matter what nothing's going to change destiny so everything will work out in the end. *hugs* Tia :) And to the rest of you as well *HUGS* For all :D now off to bed for this tired girl. **


End file.
